Sekret odkrywający kolejne tajemnice...
Aikko: Hohoho... Dumnie zasączył dym z fajki. Aikko: Wszyscy chcą sie mnie pozbyć. Uśmiechał się kątem. Aikko: Przeliczą się. Odetchnął wypuszczając dym. Zarzucił fajką na bok. Aikko: Chyba znowu czas urządzić im evencik! Coś za dużo par nam się formuje! Złowieszczo się śmiał spoglądając na serię ekranów. Nagle drzwi za nim zostały otwarte. Sługa: Skończyliśmy o co prosiłeś. Aikko: Naprawdę? Pogładził się pod podbródku. Aikko: Świetna robota! Ale nie pozwolę im poczekać. Opening Muzyka i pomysł na opening zaczerpięty z Tokyo Ravens Przez niebo spowija się chmara czarnych piór, Tiara stoi pomiędzy drzewami smutno spoglądając, zapada mrok a ona sama obraca się z przemijającymi kratami zerkając na zegar. Seraph z Irelią razem stoją naprzeciwko kurczowo zbliżając się do siebie. Przelaruje nagle kruk, odkłaniając budynek. Wzbija się w powietrze ukazując stojących na nim Vaine’a, Veneidę i Skullface’a. Przez okno z uśmiechem Bobbie spogląda w miasto. Kunoichi kilkakrotnie rzuca kunaiami. Yukimura szarżuje ze swoją włócznią. Rozbucha płomień pokazując urywek każdego żywego zawodnika. Pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta. Nagle wyjawia się Marcin który uderza w ekran, cały we łzach oraz płomieniach. Pojawia się przyciemnione zdjęcie leżącej martwej Miriam. Zbliżona zostaje twarz Montany z palcem w ustach. Oddala się i posyła serce w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników. Tiara przytrzymuje swą bransoletę ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Skullface przeciera krwawy ślad, Veneida z wyłupiastymi ślepiami spogląda na ofiarę, zatrzymując spadające krople. Nagle przemija i pojawia się twarz Valiora. Nagle biegnie daleko pojawiając się wśród czworga pozostałych ludzi. Ekran dzieli się na pół ukazując dwa cienie. Słońce gaście, a księżyc się rozjaśnia. Tajemniczy ów cień idzie korytarzem. Odkrywa księgę która zaczyna płonąć. Kamera oddala się ukazując powoli arenę jak i okoliczne budynki i miasto. Stojąca na szczycie Tiara spogląda na jeden z budynków a z nią stoi Seraph. 29.12.2060, Katakumby Chłopak został ciśnięty do tyłu. Yukimura: Jak to możliwe!? Zarzucił się w szaleństwie i atakował. Montana: O tak kochanieńki! Przywaliła mu kilka razy w twarz. Montana: Kochają mnie i ja nie zginę tak łatwo! Wycedziła sierpowego odrzucając go do tyłu. Yukimura: Tss.. Przetarł swoje usta. Montana: Rozumiem. Zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Yukimura: Zabiłaś ją! Rzucał się nanią kilkakrotnie. Montana: Proszę.. Unikała coraz to kolejnych ciosów. Montana: Uwielbiam furiatów. <3 Yukimura: Przestań.. Pochwycił ją za pierś i pchał aż do skał. Montana: Ohh.. Uderzyła w ścianę, będąc oszołomiona. Montana: Taki cios... boli. Splunęla mu w twarz by go zdezorientować. Zebrała się do ucieczki. Montana: Wciąż psocę. Podbiegła pędem do ciała dziewczyny i wyrwałą jej broń. Montana: I daję radę! Rzuciła prosto w niego i za drugim rzutem wbiło mu sie w pierś. Montana: Oww.. Yukimura: Nie odpuszczę! Wyrwał i z pędem rzucił się na niaponownie. Montana: Zatracasz się. Pędził na nią, a ta lekko się odsunęła i podstawiła nogę. Montana: Padaj przedemną. Wpadła prosto na niego. Montana: Jesteś słaby. Owijała mu szyję rękami. Montana: Siostrzyczka nie żyje. Braciszek nie może się zemścić. Ironicznie się uśmiechała. Montana: Zażarcie walczyłeś i opuściłeś gardę? Przejechała mu pazurkiem po szyi. Montana: Milczysz? Spojrzała się w jego puste ślepia. Montana: ODPOWIADAJ! Nagle ruszył się i pochwycił za jej włosy. Yukimura: Nie tykałem się.. ze łzami rzucił nią o ziemię. Yukimura: NIE DARUJĘ! Miał zadać ostateczny cios, jednak to dziewczyna przewróciła się na bok i cisnęła mu w brzuch. Montana: Czy to nie urocze.. Na jej ttwarz zaczęła skapywać jego krew. Yukimura: Ahh..aaa.. Montana: Twój pancerzyk był taki słabiutki. Swabolnie padł na nią. Yukimura: Czemu... Łzy wciąż spływały po oczach. Yukimura: nosisz w sobie tyle zła.. Montana: Nie miej tego do siebie. Z iskrzącymi oczkami spojrzała się w jego ślepia. Montana: Taki jest ten okrutny świat kociaku. Ucałowała go w usta. Montana: A tylko tacy jak jak przetrwają. Uśmiechnęła się i resztkami sił przekrzywiła mu kark łamiąc go prowodując ostateczny zgon chłopaka. Branzoleta zapikała komunikujac jego odejście. Montana: To było takie urocze.. Przewróciła głową. Montana: Że żygnę... Zrobiła jak powiedziała. Montana: Dlaczego oni muszą byc tak obrzydliwie bohaterscy! 29.12.2060, Tymczasowa skrytka Ranny w dość ciężkim boju chłopak siedział na jednym z miejsc. Skullface: Aahh.. Pochwycił za nóż i zaczął skrobać ropień. Skullface: Ta dziewczyna... Mignął mu obraz wojowniczki. Skullface: Zapłaci mi za to. Powoli zbliżały się kroki jego partnera. Bobbie: Więc wciąż odpoczywasz? Wszedł jak gdyby nic i siadł obok. Skullface: Masz dobry humor. Bobbie: W rzeczy samej. Uśmiechał się szyderczo. SKullface: Wtajemniczysz? Bobbie: Hahahaha.... ohh.. to ty na poważnie? Skullface: Powiedzmy. Bobbie: Posłuchaj. Złożył ręce i kątem spoglądał na niego. Bobbie: Myślisz, że można mi ufać? Trochę zdystansowało go to pytanie. Skullface: W sumie.. Zmroziło go lekko. Bobbie: Słuszsznie. Nagle rzucili się na siebie. Skullface: Hah.. sądziłem, że będziesz chciał się mnie pozbyć. Bobbie: Łyknąłeś bajeczkę? Skullface: Bajkę? To sama prawda. Bobbie: Brnij w to brnij. Uderzył specjalnie w jego ranę, rozbryzgując krew. Skullface: Skurwielu! Uderzył go z główki, jednak nic to nie odsniosło. Jedynie rozluśnił uścisk. Ten zdążył mu wycedzić kopniaka. Bobbie: Przy okazji. Z ramienia wydostało się ostrze. Bobbie: Słabo z obroną. Cisnął w niego ostrzem, przebijając ciało. Bobbie: Tak musiało być. Pchnął nim o ścianę. Bobbie: Odrzuciłeś najprostszą możliwość. Zbliżył się do niego i kopnął go w brzuch. Bobbie: Tak to jest gdy nie potrafi się zlepić najprostrzych faktów i ślepo podążać. A co do planu? Pochwycił go i rzucił prosto w objęcia klatki. Bobbie: Twoja ignoracja i podobieństwo sprawiły ci kilka minut życia dłużej. Skullface: Agh.. Tamował spływającą krew. Bobbie: Nie wykitujesz. Dość płytka rana w bezpiecznym miejscu. Przymrużył oko. Bobbie: Starczy na tyle byś czuł agonię umierania. Uśmiechnął się i obrócił. Bobbie: Ah. Kolejny wspaniały dzień. Kolejna pora by kogoś zabić czyż nie? Uradowany duchem udał się prosto w stonę wyjścia zostawiając go samemu sobie. 29.12.2060, Ostępy Leśne Lekko uspokojony chciał wysłuchać co ma mu do powiedzenia. Marcin: Opowiedz więc! Opowiedz! Tiara: Zaczęło się jeszcze podczas poprzedniego turnieju. Zamknęła oczy po czym zaczęła się retrospekcja. Naomi : Co to było ! Tiara : Wiedziałam , to … Nagle słuchać świst włóczni , która przebija jej głowę i ciągnie ciało do buszu Naomi: AAA ! Co to .. Następuje gwałtowne przerwanie. Marcin: Więc tak zginęłaś? Tiara: Wszyscy w tej linii czasu nie mamy prawa istnieć. Uniosła jego bransoletę. Tiara: Każdy z nas taką nosi. Dlatego jest głównym celem. Marcin: To małe ustrojstwo. Przypatrzył się mu z bliska. Marcin: To wydaje się tak nierealne. Tiara: Sama się szokuję. Westchnęła głęboko i oderchnęła. Tiara: Jednak to prawda. Marcin: I co się dzieje? No wiesz? Tiara: Prawdopodobnie wracaja na miejsce. Marcin: Jak się zastanowić to prawie miełem zostać pokonany prze.. Tiara: Fabiusza? Nie mylę się. Marcin: Tak.. nie mylisz się. Tiara: Najpewniej jedna osoba nie musi go mieć. Choć i tak go ma. Marcin: Ale czekaj! Wysłuchałem cię. Pochwycił ją za szyję. Marcin: Ale ją zmasakrowałaś! Zaczał mocniej ściskać. Tiara: Proszę! Musiałam odstawić show! Inaczej musieliby interweniować! Marcin: Zmusiłaś ją do większego cierpienia. A ja.. ja ją kochałem! Tiara: Przestań! Zaczęła się szarpać jednak wiedział chłopak co robić. Marcin: Ona ciężko przeżywała. Miała podobne doświadczenia. Tiara: Nasze losy są przypieczętowane. Powoli zaczęłą tracić oddech. Marcin: Cicho! To twoje egoistyczne.. Odezwał się w nim niesamowity ból. Dziewczyna kopnęła go w ranę. Został zmuszony do wyspobodzenia uścisku. Dziewczyna ledwo co odsunęła się od niego. Tiara: Rozumiem twój ól tylko poprzez teorię. Próbowała łapać oddech. Tiara: Lecz klucz do ocalenia znajduje się gdzie indziej. Marcin: Nic.. rozumiesz? Wrzeszczał z całych sił. Marcin: Nic nie zmyje twojego zachowania. To będzie twoja blizna... Tiara: Rany się łagodzą. Czas.. Marcin: Nie ma go.. Osuwał się na bok. Marcin: Nie ma... Padł na bok tracąc oddech aż jego serce stanęło. Tiara: Czemu.. Podniosła rękę spoglądajac na jego bransoletę. Tiara: ten świar musi rządzić się takimi prawami. Zacisnęła pięść próbując się nie rozpłakać. Tiara: Miałeś rację.. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Tiara: Działam egoistycznie... Przytuliła jego twarz. Tiara: Bo robię to by sobie coś udowodnić. Nie powtrzymywała łez i wyrzuciła je potokiem. Przymknęła jego oczy i zapadła martwa cisza. Powoli czuła jak jego ciało powoli zaczyna zanikać i wracać na swoje miesce. 29.12.2060 Aleja Oboje po burzliwej dyskusji doszlo do pewnych wniosków. Irelia: Co planujemy? Seraph: Ciężko będzie. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Seraph: Trzeba by udać się prosto w górę. Irelia: Sądząc po mojej kalkulacji. Wskazała wprost na kopułę. Irelia: Moje ostrza będą w stanie się przebić. Seraph: Nie widać pola elektrycznego. Irelia: Zgadza się. Wyczułabym zmiany. Seraph: Więc zostaje wzbić się w górę. Irelia: Jednak plan ma lukę. Sięgnęła ostrzem i malowałą nim po betonie. Irelia: Zaledwie znamy tylko niewielki fragment tych biur. Seraph: Zdaję sobie sprawę. Irelia: W związku z tym nasze szanse powodzenia gwałtownie spadają. Seraph: Ale nadzieja nas utrzyma, poza tym. Najlepsze rozwiązanie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Irelia: Więc zostaje tylko ruszyć w drogę. Rozłożył skrzydła i pochwycił ją. Seraph: Mimo tego.. Spojrzał się w jej twarz. Seraph: Wciąż jesteś gotowa walczyć ze mną? Irelia: Zawsze byłam narzędziem. Wiele się nie zmienia. Seraph: Pamiętam. Wzruszył sentymentalnie głową. Irelia: Nie ma co rozdrapywać przeszłości. Cel czeka. Gdy mieli ruszyć w drogę ,musieli zmienić cel. Seraph: Widzę nie mamy wyjścia. Irelia: Od początku mówiłam. Wystawiła swoje ostrza. Irelia: Wydaj polecenie a ja zetnę go. Seraph: Nie ma wyjścia. Przymrużył oczy. Seraph: Będę musiał.. przelać pierwszą krew w życiu. 30.12.2060 Dach jednego z budynków Stanął na szczycie dachu dumnie się rozglądając. Zbliżył swoją dłoń. Bobbie: Zawodnicy! O dziwo każdy zawodnik usłyszał jego głos. Bobbie: Kluczem do zwycięstwa jest potęga. A ja nią władam. Śmiał się momentalnie pod nosem. Bobbie: Jeśli chcecie żyć zbierzcie się! Mam was w garści i chcę jednego. Każdy wasz komunikator utrzymuje was tutaj. Lepiej mnie nie lekceważcie. Rozłożył ręce jakby był panem tej gry. Bobbie: Czas byście zmierzyli się z przeznaczeniem! Na cały głos zaczął się śmiać. Bobbie: Za równo godzinę każdy z was stanie oko w oko ze zwycięzcą!!! **** Wieżowce **** Gdy mieli się zasadzić na kolejnych zawodnikó usłyszeli znajomy im głos. Vayne: On na serio? Veneida: Psychol. Acz.. Zaciskała powoli palcami. Veneida: Taka zdobycz to będzie wyczyn. Vayyne: Gdybym cię nie znał oskarzyłbym cię o zachłanność. Veneida: Hah! Nigdy niczego nie ma się dość. Vayne: Haha! Dumnie zarzucił kuszą. Veneida: Czas odciąć jego łeb. Rzuciła sztyletem trafiając prosto w **** Katakumby **** Musząc odpocząć jak i przetrać zaczęła kąsać swoją ofiarę. Ucztę przerwało tajemnicze wezwanie. Montana: Słodkie.. Przeżuwała dosłownie mięso swojej ofiary. Montana: Sądzi, że ja jestem uległa! <3 **** Las **** Wciąż nieotrzęśnięta wstała. Usłyszała tajemniczy głos nawołujący ją. Tiara: Zapomniałam. Była cała przerażona. Tiara: W końcu nie tylko ja się domyślałam. Muzyka z 2 Endingu Mirai Nikki Pojawia się wielki ocean, nad którym przelatuje gołąb. Przebija się przez niebo gdzie pojawia się pętla a w niej pięć tajemniczych postur. Powoli opada na dół gdzie w odmętach wody znajdują się wszyscy polegli powoli zanurzając się w głębiny. Tiara stoi wraz z Seraphem uśmiechając się do niego, składając pocałunek na jego ustach. Zostają nagle rozdzieleni przez Irelię króra uderza z nich w całej siły. Bobbie uśmiecha się stoją naprzeciw Vayne’a i Veneidy wraz z Skullfacem. Przez chwilę przeobraża się w statyw skąd lać zaczyna się krew. To samo dzieję się w momencie kiedy Yukimura krzyczy nad ciałem dziewczyny. Z oddali przygląda się Montana zachęcając by zbliżył się do niej. Kończy się na scenie gdy Marcin pada na ziemię z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki